


Roller Boys

by xtrapickles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rollerskates, Steve Harrington - Freeform, billy cant skate, billy hargrove - Freeform, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtrapickles/pseuds/xtrapickles
Summary: Fifteen minutes later and he had old black roller skates strapped to his feet, sitting on the bleachers by the basketball court in the park. Steve was elegantly gliding around in front of him, looking all too pleased at the wowed look on the bigger man’s face.





	Roller Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Working title for this was fire skate with me

Billy had promised this to Steve after his boy had suggested that they get a job at the local roller rink together since Steve was so unhappy at his Scoops Ahoy job. Billy was unemployed and didn't oppose to being able to see Stevie more often. In fact, he originally suggested it. He really didn't expect Steve to rejoice at the idea. Which is how he ended up here, at the old outdoor basketball court, at half past midnight, with Steve trying to give him tips on how to skate. 

“Steve, this is literally the worst idea anyone has even had.” Billy was trying so hard to stop his boyfriend from doing this to him. Steve was tittering along, not caring about Billy’s minor breakdown. 

“Billy you’re gonna be fine. Stop whining you big baby.” The last part was quickly muttered, but he was pretty sure Billy heard with the look he shot him. Steve smiled sweetly. Billy sighed. 

Fifteen minutes later and he had old black roller skates strapped to his feet, sitting on the bleachers by the basketball court in the park. Steve was elegantly gliding around in front of him, looking all too pleased at the wowed look on the bigger man’s face. 

“C’mon Billy! I’ll catch you if you fall!” Steve was skating backwards now, looking all too comfortable. Billy hesitated.

“Y’know Stevie, it’s late at night and I can’t protect you if I’m on these stupid things. I can’t just let my baby boy get mugged can I?” Steve huffed a laugh at Billy’s attempt to sweet talk him out of it. He silently rolled over and offered his hand to Billy. Billy’s shoulders fell and he took it. Shakily standing he slowly wobbled his way towards the court and tried to roll forwards. Flailing he missed Steve’s fond little grin at his actions. 

“Okay so you wanna roll a little and then step with one foot and then push off with the other” he took Billy’s hand and helped him get started. 

“Like this?” Billy copied gracelessly. 

“Yes exactly!” Steve sped them up a little. Billy kept copying his movements. This went on for about 20 or so minutes before Billy got hopelessly distracted by Steve’s grin and his cheeks going pink from exertion and the cold night air. Unfortunately he then got his feet muddled up and fell forward with a small crunching sound. 

“Oh my god Billy!” Steve skidded to a stop and fell to his knees beside him. Billy rolled onto his back and grunted out a little ‘I’m fine’. 

“No you’re not your nose is bleeding!” Billy reached up and prodded at his now throbbing nose. 

“It’s not broken,” at Steve’s stricken expression he added, “Don’t worry baby boy, I’ve had worse.”   
Steve shook his head and started to untie Billy’s skates. 

“I think were done for tonight. Although you did do very well.” Steve went to untie his own skates. Billy started to get up. 

“Oh really? How good did I do Stevie?” When Steve looked up from his laces Billy was leering over him.

“I’ll show you at home.” Steve purred while fluttering his eyelashes. Billy’s grin turned wolfish and he pulled Steve up and into him. 

“You better for making me hurt myself so bad” Steve rolled his eyes. Billy smacked his ass as he walked away and grinned to himself. Maybe skating could work out in his favor after all.


End file.
